Sellado en la piel
by Lunitakita
Summary: "Eres mi muñeca – susurró el rubio cerca de su oído – Ahora vas a acatar mis órdenes sin preguntar nada, no saldrás de aquí jamás y por supuesto lo más importante es que eres únicamente mía – remarcó lamiendo la mejilla de la leona."


**Summary: "**Eres mi muñeca – susurró el rubio cerca de su oído – Ahora vas a acatar mis órdenes sin preguntar nada, no saldrás de aquí jamás y por supuesto lo más importante es que eres únicamente mía – remarcó lamiendo la mejilla de la leona."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw." _

_Todo le pertenece a J. K. _Rowling

* * *

**Sellado en la piel**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada en aquella celda sin ver nada más que oscuridad. Cada día que pasaba era aún peor que el anterior, no sólo por las torturas a las que fuera sometida sino por el sufrimiento de no saber si sus amigos seguían con vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se impidió llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, ella misma se obligaba a serlo. La celda se abrió y volvieron a llevarla a la sala de torturas donde la esperaba Draco Malfoy. La vida podía ser muy irónica a veces. Él la miró un instante mientras la colgaban de una barra de metal mucho más alta que ellos. Ella emitió un leve quejido provocando una sonrisa a su captor.

\- Dime lo que sabes – ordenó su captor pero Hermione no articuló palabra alguna. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no gritar mordiéndose el labio inferior – ¡_Cruccio!_

El dolor no se hizo esperar. Era como si miles de agujas se le clavaran por todo su cuerpo incapacitándola de todo acto de rebeldía. Una vez tiempo atrás fue la mejor alumna del colegio de magia y hechicería pero ahora era una simple impura más, atrapada en aquel mundo tenebroso donde la acabarían matando sin piedad alguna. Estudiar tanto sólo le había hecho corroborar lo escrito en aquellos libros que una y otra vez había leído. Hermione abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en su torturador durante unos instantes. Su pelo rubio estaba más largo que cuando estudiaban _juntos_, ahora era bastante más alto que ella y lo que más le llamo la atención fue el cambio que había sufrido en su persona. Algo por lo que era conocido Draco Malfoy era por su cobardía pero ahora al torturarla su muñeca no temblaba ni un ápice. Sus ojos grises se habían vuelto más oscuros.

\- Traedme el látigo número tres – ordenó siseante. Al instante ahí estaba otro _mortífago_ con el látigo número tres; el látigo de cinco puntas. El primer golpe no se hizo esperar. Era curioso como odiando tanto a los muggles adoraba utilizar sus artilugios para golpearla.

Los días transcurrían así desde el momento que fue atrapada por ellos, los _mortífagos. _Era increíble que siguiera con vida, pero el ser la mejor amiga del _niño que vivió_ tenía sus ventajas y desventajas; aunque ahora sólo veía las desventajas. Quería morir. Por primera vez quería rendirse. Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Ella creía ser fuerte y valiente pero hasta que una guerra no estalla y estás a cierta manera obligada a luchar no te das cuenta que no se trata de ser valiente o no, sino de ser concierte de que puedes perderlo todo, hasta tu propia vida. Era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras cuando aceptó formar parte de algo que escapaba de su control.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la última conversación con Ron cuando le dijo que iba a luchar con Harry por la libertad.

\- _Hermione, no lo hagas –_imploraba el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido –_Tu no te mereces tener la posibilidad de perderlo todo en una batalla que no es de tu mundo. Lo mejor es que vuelvas a casa con tus padres hasta que todo esto pase. _

_\- Ron este ahora es mi mundo también _– gritó enfadada la castaña – _Sé que soy capaz de proteger todo lo que amo en este mundo y si debo morir para protegerlo lo haré._

\- ¡_La que no entiendes eres tu! _– Chilló él empezando a desesperarse - _¿Es que no ves qué te amo?-_se ruborizó_ \- No podría vivir en un mundo sin ti. Adoro todo de ti hasta el estúpido gato que tienes como mascota y que me odia. Amo tu olor, tus discursos de sabelotodo pero sobretodo amo tu sonrisa. ¿No entiendes que lo único que quiero es protegerte? _

Y lo besó. Lo besó con amor, con dulzura y sobretodo con pasión. Como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Quien hubiera dicho que _si _sería la _última _vez que lo haría. Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas mientras miraba sus manos que habían abrazado el cuerpo inerte de la persona que más quería en el mundo. Todo fue _su _culpa; era ella quien debería estar muerta. Era a ella a quien debía haber recibido esa maldición pero él interpuso su cuerpo entre la maldición y _ella. _Y luego todo lo demás pasó muy rápido, lo único que era capaz de recordar fue cuando la separaron del cuerpo de Ron entre gritos y maldiciones para luego encerrarla en aquella asquerosa celda. Los ojos de Hermione se fueron cerrando por el cansancio y por el dolor; lo último que vieron fue unos hermosos y vacíos ojos grises.

Al despertar el frío y sucio suelo había sido substituido por una cómoda cama desconocida. Se removió entre las sábanas percatándose de su desnudez, llevo sus manos a su espalda al no notar ni una pizca de dolor. Las cicatrices no estaban. ¿La habían salvado? ¿Era un sueño? Por primera vez le dio igual de si se trataba un sueño o de uno de sus delirios de su mente. Quería disfrutarlo. Cerró los ojos e intentó absorberlo todo.

\- ¿Ya has despertado? – preguntó una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Como acto reflejo se levantó olvidando tapar su desnudez.

\- No puede ser...

\- Me encanta que me recibas así, menos mal que no ha sido Harry quien ha entrado primero – bromeó sonriendo como sólo él _sabía_.

\- Ron... – susurró sin taparse demasiado sorprendida – Tú estás muerto.

\- Lo primero que haces al verme es decir que estoy muerto – dijo el _pelirrojo_ haciendo un mohín – Hemos ganado la guerra, ¿recuerdas?

La chica no sabía si era verdad o no pero quería amarrarse a esa esperanza pero aún así no estaba segura que todo fuera tan fácil. Desconfiaba de esa persona que tenía delante porque Ron había muerto. Ella lo había visto, había tocado el cuerpo frío e inerte del hombre que amaba. Técnicamente aquello era imposible...

\- Yo lo vi... – susurró – vi como te asesinaban.

\- Todo fue un logrado truco pero jamás pensamos que ellos iban a cogerte y a retenerte durante dos años – interrumpió bajando la voz apenado.

\- ¿Dos años?

\- Te amo.

Esas palabras la desarmaron por completo. Sus barreras se rompieron en mil pedazos haciéndola vulnerable. Cuando el chico se acercó y la miró con sus grandes ojos azules no pudo resistirse a atacar sus labios. Fue un beso fuerte, potente. Recorría toda la cavidad bocal del chico queriendo recuperar esos _dos años_ creyendo que estaba _muerto. _No quiso pensar en nada más. Tan sólo quería todo de él. Ella notó como el chico sonreía entre el beso. _Ron _ subió una mano y la puso en su mejilla, acariciándola. La chica estaba absorta del placer que estaba sintiendo. Todo era tan _real._ El chico corrió su mano colocándola debajo del pelo de Hermione, en la nuca, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Al separarse el _pelirrojo_ miró los labios rojos y entre abiertos de la chica. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada pero aún así sin detenerse a respirar demasiado volvió a lanzarse a la boca de ella con ansias de más. Hermione no sabía si todo aquel sentimiento de felicidad era real o no pero no podía resistirse a los besos de aquel chico que siempre había amado. Los besos que ellos se habían dado eran bastantes diferentes, eran más dulces, en cambio los de este _Ron _eran salvajes y muy lujuriosos. Suponía que se debía a la desesperación y a estar tanto tiempo separados. Ella también lo echaba de menos. En ese momento Hermione tomó el control de la situación, le agarró de la camiseta que llevaba y lo tiro a su lado en la cama quedando encima de él. Era su primera vez y suponía que la de Ron también. Quería demostrarle cuanto lo había echado de menos, deseaba devolverle todos aquellos besos que aún no se habían dado.

\- Te he echado de menos – dijo la castaña derramando diminutas lágrimas sobre su pecho.

\- Demuéstramelo.

Ella sonrió y le besó nuevamente pero esta vez las manos de ella viajaron por su pálido pecho disfrutando del cálido contacto de su piel.

Hermione nunca había hecho nada por el estilo pero estaba tan desesperada por hacer de ese momento algo real que se dejó llevar por su instinto más básico. Dejó de un lado la racionalidad que la caracterizaba y se convirtió en una persona distinta, en alguien mucho más arriesgado mucho más _salvaje. _En ese momento el chico tomó el control, colocándose encima y apartó la sabana que les separaba, a consecuencia ella se sonrojo y se intentó tapar con sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué te tapas? – preguntó sorprendido por la actuación de la chica.

\- Porque no soy lo que esperas y no quiero decepcionarte...

\- Eres preciosa – dijo sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras.

Ella rió. Una risa musical, pura e inocente. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer ser tan perfecta en algunas ocasiones y tan _irritante_ en otras?

\- Repítelo – ordenó ella.

\- Eres preciosa.

El acarició sus labios con uno de sus dedos hasta llegar a la clavícula. Para ella fue una caricia que la mataba y la despertaba de una manera tortuosa. Cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias lentas e increíblemente placenteras pero entonces notó algo húmedo en su cuello y luego un leve mordisco que logró sonsacarle un gemido, uno detrás de otro. Su amante siguió jugando una y otra vez con su cuello hasta llegar al principio de sus pequeños pechos. Ella notó como él paraba súbitamente al llegar a ellos.

\- Son muy pequeños...

\- No, son perfectos – interrumpió él - ¿Lo notas? – Preguntó mientras agarraba uno de sus pechos entre sus manos – Entran perfectamente en mis manos, son perfectos.

En ese momento con el pulgar empezó acariciar los pezones que pronto por la excitación de la chica se endurecieron. Hermione gemía una y otra vez pero lo que acabó por volverla loca fue cuando la lengua del _pelirrojo _rozó sus pezones, devorándolos lentamente. ¿Dónde estaba la torpeza que lo caracterizaba?

\- Me estas volviendo loca Ron...

\- No digas mi nombre – suplicó entre lametones – No lo digas.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntaba entre jadeos.

\- Porqué sólo quiero oír como disfrutas, quiero que lo sientas, que me sientas... – dijo bajando una de sus manos a la zona íntima de la chica acariciando la entrada. Hermione no podía parar de gemir y jadear, le costaba respirar. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto placer solo con el contacto humano? Notó como su intimidad se humedecía y también sintió los dedos del chico entrar en su cavidad. El hombre no paraba de mirarla, era imposible explicar la excitación que sentía al verla allí sumergida en un mar de placer.

\- Sólo estoy disfrutando yo...

Él chico subió nuevamente a sus labios y la besó.

\- ¿Lo notas?

Y lo sintió. Sintió algo duro, muy duro y grande cerca de su intimidad. Ella jadeó. Si antes estaba húmeda ahora lo estaba más. Estaba preparada y él también. Cogió las piernas de la chica y las levantó sobre su cintura. Las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas. Entonces clavó los ojos en los de ella en una intensa mirada.

\- ¿Segura? – preguntó dubitativo.

\- Hazlo.

Con fuerza entró en ella rompiendo de una vez la barrera de su interior, desgarrándola. Hermione gimió de dolor y a la vez de placer. _Ron _por su parte estaba cegado por el placer que estaba sintiendo, entró y salió una y otra de su interior con fuerza hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo. Primero Hermione y luego él. Cayeron uno al lado de otro intentando sofocar sus respiraciones, ralentizándolas, acompasándolas al ritmo del otro. Cuando _Ron _empezó a sentirse más calmado, sonrió levantándose de la cama sin reparar ni un segundo en la bruja.

\- Espera Ron – suplicó levantándose ella tapándose con las sabanas – Yo también quiero ir a ver a Harry pero mi ropa...

El pelirrojo se carcajeó. Fue una risa estridente y maliciosa, extraña en su persona. A Hermione se le paralizó al ver que la persona empezaba a cambiar completamente. El pelirrojo ahora era rubio. Sus ojos azules, cálidos estaban siendo cambiados por unos grises fríos y distantes.

\- Malfoy...

\- Ha sido demasiado fácil para ser tan lista – le dijo mientras cogía la ropa y empezaba a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de la ojimiel – Esperaba algo más de dificultad pero con un _te amo t_odo ya estaba servido en bandeja de plata_– _rió – Eres demasiado sentimental, Granger. ¿Cómo has podido creer que el pobretón seguía con vida?

Hermione seguía anonada y sin poder articular palabra. A cada palabra que el muchacho decía un sentimiento oscuro y macabro nacía en su interior al que pronto le puso nombre: Odio. Apartó la mirada del chico y la centró en el espejo que había detrás de él contemplando su desnudez y las marcas aún visibles que él había provocado en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

\- Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo eres una inmunda y eso se percibe en nuestra inteligencia y apariencia. Hoy se ha demostrado que soy más listo que tú pero claro, tú estarás contenta habiéndote acostado con alguien de mi categoría aunque he tenido que bajar a tu nivel convirtiéndome en tu fantasía sexual pelirroja de mal gusto...

Y no lo soportó más. Se lanzó encima del rubio, para su sorpresa, con la intención de estrangularle. Pero para su desgracia él era más corpulento y más fuerte, y pronto este estaba encima de ella sujetando con una de sus manos las muñecas de ella encima de su cabeza. Hermione con todas sus fuerzas intentaba moverse y lograr hacerle algún daño pero su condición no le daba ninguna ventaja. Al verse incapaz de poder moverse miró al chico fijamente. Sus ojos ardían pero las lágrimas no salían. No iba a permitir que la viera llorar.

\- Eres repugnante – escupió – Nunca podrás compararte con Ron. Él era un hombre y tu tan sólo eres un niño que no tiene poder ni para decidir que hacer con su vida.

El comentario le dolió a pesar de no demostrarlo. Su grisácea mirada se volvió más oscura y apretó aún más el agarre de sus muñecas. Ella soltó un pequeño quejido pero aún así no apartó ni un momento la mirada de él quien la observaba como un animal a su presa.

\- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? – preguntó.

\- ¿Vais a matarme?

\- Esa era la idea pero era demasiado fácil – explicó con dureza – Morir iba a ser tu vía de escape, iban a darte la libertad de la paz eterna pero yo no podía permitirlo – prosiguió bajo la atenta mirada de la chica – Entonces te pedí.

\- ¿Pedirme? – preguntó asombrada mientras el mago dejaba libre sus muñecas y se levantaba.

\- Así es, ahora me perteneces – susurró amarrándola de un brazo y levantándola del suelo a un palmo de distancia – Eres mía.

La soltó provocando que ella cayera al suelo nuevamente, se encaminó hacia la salida sin volverla a mirar ni una vez más y murmuró con voz autoritaria:

\- Voy hacer de tu vida un infierno.

Cuando desapareció por la puerta seguía clavada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y otra vez sin comprender absolutamente nada. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía como una ignorante. ¿Qué la había pedido? ¿Qué ella iba a ser liberada con la muerte pero él lo había impedido? ¿Qué es lo que quería de ella? ¿Tanto la odiaba? Varias preguntas azotaban la mente de la castaña con fuerza, temiendo lo peor. Entonces la sabana que cubría a duras penas el cuerpo de la chica resbaló.

\- Me he acostado con él – murmuró llevándose las manos a la boca impidiéndose gritar. Sus ojos se aguaron y las lágrimas que tanto tiempo habían estado retenidas resurgieron. Se dobló sobre si misma con los ojos cerrados. Había fallado a Ron. Les había fallado a todos.

Quería chillar, quería destrozarlo todo pero lo único que podía hacer ahora era llorar y pedir perdón en aquella habitación sin que nadie la escuchara. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando pero finalmente llegó el momento donde las lágrimas ya no caían. Era incapaz de soltar una lágrima más a pesar de todo el dolor que la inundaba. Era cierto que odiaba a Malfoy y a todos los mortífagos pero ahora había a alguien que odiaba más que a todos esos maníacos y era a ella misma. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? A duras penas se levantó y se dirigió al baño, la única puerta que se le permitía traspasar. Efectivamente era un cuarto de baño pequeño que se componía de una pica, un espejo, un váter y una bañera. La chica miró su reflejo. Daba asco. Las imágenes de minutos antes volvieron a surgir en su mente y con toda la rabia del mundo pego un puñetazo al espejo. El espejo se hizo añicos y la sangre empezó a surcar de la mano pero poco le importó. Ya no sentía dolor.

Se miró la mano con detenimiento. La sangre brotaba sin control. Desvió la mirada al suelo lleno de cristales y sonrió, se acerba el final. Caminó hacia la bañera y empezó a llenarla mientras canturreaba algo sin sentido. Iba a salir de allí. Iba a ser libre y ella iba a darse esa libertad que tanto ansiaba. Cuando la bañera se llenó lo suficiente, cogió uno de los cristales que estaban en el suelo y se lo llevo primero a la muñeca derecha y luego a la izquierda. Fue un corte limpio, seguro, pero doloroso.

\- Espero que me perdonéis pero no pienso darle la satisfacción de destruirme, jamás – murmuró mirándose por última vez en lo que quedaba de espejo – Al final he sido débil...

No fue capaz de articular nada más por ello se encaminó hacia la bañera y estirándose dijo adiós al mundo que ella había amado.

Después todo fue oscuridad.

Y para su desgracia la luz volvió después.

Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que por fin después de todo volvería a ser libre pero al lograr acostumbrarse a la luz irritante lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos grises que tanto odiaba. No estaba en el cielo seguía estando en el mismísimo infierno.

\- Nunca podrás salir de aquí ni viva ni muerta – oyó a lo lejos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me odias? – preguntó con voz rasposa – O es que tanto detestas la idea de verme morir...

\- Creo que tu cerebro no le ha llegado el suficiente oxígeno para comprender tu situación.

\- ¿Cuál es esa supuesta situación?

\- Eres mi muñeca – susurró el rubio cerca de su oído – Ahora vas a acatar mis órdenes sin preguntar nada, no saldrás de aquí jamás y por supuesto lo más importante es que eres únicamente mía – remarcó lamiendo la mejilla de la leona.

La chica no articulo palabra, se sentía débil. No tenía escapatoria. Al notar la boca del chico en su cuello no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco. El rubio sonrió.

\- Antes dijiste que yo no causo ningún tipo de placer en ti – volvió a susurrarle mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba libremente por el cuerpo de la chica haciéndola temblar - Voy a demostrarte lo equivocada que estás, _Hermione._

Fue entonces cuando Hermione reparó en su desnudez pero ya era demasiado tarde para poder negarse porque el rubio había empezado su tortura. La boca del chico que había emergido por su cuello había continuado por sus pequeños pechos que por la excitación ya estaban duros esperando su turno. Al ver la reacción del cuerpo de la morena, el captor sonrió y su placer aumentó. Cuando llegó a sus pechos contempló a la chica que respiraba agitadamente y apretaba sus labios impidiendo la salida de aquellos sensuales sonidos que tanto le gustaban. _El juego empezaba a volverse de lo más divertido_, pensó mientras bajaba su mano a su parte más íntima. La acarició por encima y sonrió aún más.

\- Estás muy húmeda – susurró con voz ronca mientras se separaba de ella. Para sorpresa de Hermione no quería que se fuera pero giró el rostro y cerró los ojos insatisfecha, recriminándose mentalmente por las reacciones de su cuerpo. Pero para su sorpresa volvió a abrir los ojos al notar nuevamente una presión en su intimidad. Algo duro y grande. Y sin poder evitarlo se sintió excitada de nuevo. Observó como su captor se había deshecho de su ropa excepto de su corbata y de su ropa interior, y nuevamente se sonrojo.

\- Siéntate apoyada en el cabezal de la cama – ordenó y ella sumisamente le hizo caso. No supo porqué, simplemente sabía que lo que venía le iba a gustar. El rubio cogió sus manos y las ató detrás de ella en el cabezal.

El mortífago volvió a recorrer con la lengua su cuello y continuando así con pequeños mordiscos mientras que con una mano acariciaba el pezón de la chica que no tardó en endurecerse. Pero en esta ocasión, a pesar de que la chica intentaba contener sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios, sucumbió y chilló al sentir la lengua del hombre en su parte más intima. El cuerpo de la chica estaba llameante hasta el punto de sentirse explotar por dentro y fue en ese instante cuando notó como el chico introducía uno de sus dedos y sin poder evitarlo arqueó la espalda del placer que estaba obteniendo. Gimió lastimosamente cuando el chico volvió a apartarse de su zona intima para susurrarle al oído:

\- Estás muy húmeda...Me estás poniendo a mil – susurró - ¿La notas? ¿Quieres volver a sentirla?

Pero ella no contestó. Para la sorpresa de Hermione, él volvió a introducir sus dedos y a succionar. Al instante el fuego que sentía en el vientre explotó dejándola exhausta de nuevo.

\- Esto solo es el principio...

Y con esas palabras abandonó la habitación no sin antes desatarla.

Para su sorpresa el tiempo fue pasando y acabo acostumbrándose a la presencia de Draco Malfoy. Al principio temía cada una de sus apariciones por miedo a que volviera con malas noticias, o peor, que la llevara nuevamente a las mazmorras. Pero no sucedió nada de eso. Al principio era forzada a tener relaciones sexuales con él pero ahora esperaba con ansias cada noche para volver a sentirlo dentro de sí, pero no sólo ansiaba eso, sino también apreciaba poder hablar con él. Nunca había imaginado que discutir con alguien pudiese llegar a ser tan excitante. Cada noche le traía un libro distinto que ella devoraba durante el día con ansias para luego terminar el día con una de sus discusiones que siempre acababan en sexo.

Pero un día todo se torció.

La noche empezaba igual que las anteriores. El rubio entró en la estancia a las nueve de la noche encontrándose con Hermione recién duchada envuelta en una pequeña toalla. Draco la resiguió con la mirada.

\- Te estaba esperando, hoy podríamos…

\- Tenemos que hablar – la interrumpió – Voldemort ha caído y tus amigos vienen de camino.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y observó como el rubio se sentaba en el filo de la cama.

\- Debo llevarte a las mazmorras y encerrarte allí – dijo con frialdad provocándole un escalofrío a la chica – Sé que no te gusta ese sitio pero es necesario y pronto te sacaran de allí.

La chica se acercó a él.

\- Pues deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo, ¿no crees? – susurró mientras dejaba caer la toalla al suelo.

\- No tienes porque hacerlo…

\- Quiero hacerlo así que ya puedes ponerte manos a la obra y hacerme gritar.

El rubio sonrió con picardía pero esta vez Hermione también lo hizo. Hermione era libre, libre de hacer lo que quisiese y aún y así decidía quedarse ahí, con él. Hermione caminó hacia él con seguridad. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer esto, deseando poder ser ella misma y no tener miedo. Con suavidad pasó uno de sus dedos por el pecho del chico hasta llegar a su ombligo. Se mordió el labio y le miró a los ojos.

\- La camisa. Fuera.

El rubio alzó una ceja interrogante pero inmediatamente se puso en pie y le hizo caso. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de nadie pero era tentadora la idea de que fuese ella quien lo hiciese, y más tentadora era la idea de que los patéticos amigos de la chica la encontrasen retorciéndose entre orgasmos a su lado. Hermione se relamió y empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón. Con un fuerte tirón lo acercó hacia ella, rodeó su cuello con sus manos y lo besó. Ella mordió sus labios, los lamió y juntó su lengua con la de él una y otra vez. Draco la empujó contra la pared alejándola de la cama pero ella fue rápida y lo giró, dejándole a él atrapado contra el muro en su lugar. La castaña se deleitó besando su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y lentamente bajó hasta su cintura haciendo a Draco suspirar. La chica desabrochó su pantalón lentamente y más de una vez el rubio estuvo a punto de quitárselo él mismo pero finalmente la chica lo hizo. Le ayudó a deshacerse de su ropa interior y empezó a besarle bajo el ombligo, siguiendo el camino que antes había trazado.

\- ¿Tú quién eres y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger? -bufó pero inmediatamente su voz se cortó en un profundo gemido al sentir los labios de ella en su parte más íntima.

Pero Hermione no se quedó ahí. Lo acarició y lamió lentamente mientras él apoyaba sus manos en la cabeza de ella. Los movimientos de la castaña le parecían ahora tremendamente sensuales y lo que hacía con la boca era indescriptible. Hermione por otro lado sentía toda su excitación en su miembro cada vez más endurecido y por otro no podía dejar de pensar en que posiblemente estos fueran sus últimos momentos juntos.

\- Para -gruñó el hombre apartándola de él. - Si sigues así no podré hacer lo que tantas ganas tengo en este momento.

Draco la agarró del brazo y la obligó a levantarse, la abrazó alrededor de la cintura y la besó con fuerza. La chica se separó de sus labios y sonrió.

\- Me da igual lo que tú quieras.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes pero fue él quien la acercó a él haciendo que su miembro la rozara con insinuantes movimientos. La chica suspiró excitada y con una sonrisa traviesa se lo agarró obligándole a soltar un sonido gutural de su interior a la vez que cerraba los ojos. La ojimiel gimió para excitarlo más mientras su mano se movía acariciando su miembro haciéndolo enloquecer.

\- Basta -rugió de nuevo pero ahora sin fuerzas de detenerla.

\- Cállate.

Draco abrió los ojos ante la valentía de la chica y eso solo lo encendió aún más. Cada vez se acercaba más al límite del chico hasta que finalmente Hermione dejó de jugar con él y lo soltó.

\- ¿Te he dicho que pares? - murmuró el rubio con voz ronca y con el corazón agitado.

\- Creo que aún no lo has entendido...

Hermione sonrió con malicia, lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama.

\- Hoy soy yo quien dicto las reglas.

Draco la miró de arriba a abajo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse. Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad por esa mujer. Hermione se acercó a él, puso su índice en el pecho del chico y lo empujó para que se sentase sobre las sábanas. Con sensualidad subió cada una de sus piernas sobre las del chico y empezó a hacer ligeros movimientos con las caderas estimulándolo cada vez más. El rubio agarró la cintura de la castaña y la lanzó sobre el colchón con furia para subirse sobre ella y cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla Hermione giró sobre su cuerpo quedando encima de él. Draco gruñó pero Hermione lo ignoró. Ella agarró las manos del chico con fuerza y las puso cada una a un lado de su cabeza.

\- Te tengo. - susurró lascivamente a la vez que se acercaba a sus labios para lamerlos una vez más.

Draco estaba fuera de sí. La necesitaba dentro de él ya y no entendía a que jugaba. El chico se soltó de su agarre, se lamió los dedos y después los pasó por la zona más íntima de la chica haciendo que arquease la espalda en un acto reflejo. Draco sonrió al sentir su humedad y se deleitó acariciándola y frotándola hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y volvió a agarrar sus manos con fuerza.

\- Lo necesitas tanto como yo...-gruñó el rubio sintiéndose demasiado duro como para pensar algo mejor que añadir.

\- Ya veremos...

Hermione frotó su cuerpo contra el del chico haciéndolo estremecerse y soltar pequeños suspiros roncos. El chico agarró con fuerza las manos de la castaña con impotencia y en uno de los movimientos de la castaña en la que estaba cerca de él, el rubio le mordió el cuello con fuerza pero ésta gimió y se dejó hacer mientras continuaba su tortura. Al fin la ojimiel le agarró el miembro y lentamente se lo introdujo. Ambos gimieron a la vez y su danza continuó. Ella era quien marcaba los tiempos, su cuerpo mandaba sobre el de él, torturándole lentamente. Draco la necesitaba, necesitaba más y ella se lo daba pausadamente, provocándolo. Pero a ella también le llegó el límite y quería más. Sus movimientos se agilizaron y fueron cada vez más profundos. La boca del chico buscaba la de ella y sus alientos se mezclaban entre sí. Fue Draco quien se deshizo dentro de ella primero pero pronto ella lo siguió, excitada con su excitación, seducida por su juego de seducción, perdida una vez más dentro de él.

Sus respiraciones se fueron ralentizando lentamente y sus cuerpos, aún pegados, se relajaron. La ojimiel aspiraba el agitado aliento del rubio y viceversa pero ese momento de paz duraría poco.

\- Hermione... Tienes que vestirte.

La chica abrió los parpados aún relajada sobre su pecho y lo miró a los ojos. Ese probablemente sería el último momento que vivirían prácticamente felices, tranquilos. La ojimiel suspiró, se separó de él y se sentó en el filo de la cama mientras Draco la imitaba. Él se levantó y cuando se dio cuenta delante de Hermione estaba él de nuevo, con su ropa completamente desgastada, rota, sucia y con algunas manchas de sangre seca.

-Ponte esto.

Hermione cogió la ropa con disgusto pero no dijo nada. Rápidamente se puso cada prenda frente al chico sin titubear. Hubo un momento en el que el rubio dio un paso adelante, preparado para lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella pero tuvo que refrenar sus más bajos instintos.

\- Ven aquí.

Le exigió de nuevo a la chica para que se acercara y ella lo hizo. Había aprendido a acatar órdenes.

-Date la vuelta.

Hermione se giró intrigada pero sus preguntas se desvanecieron al sentir como el hombre le vendaba los ojos.

\- Tengo que hacerlo - se disculpó.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones. - le atajó silenciándolo.

El rubio acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica sin llegar a rozarlo, pero su respiración sobre su cuello fue suficiente para hacerla estremecer. Su corazón se aceleró y el rubio sonrió a pesar de que ella nunca lo sabría.

\- Vamos.

Draco la ayudó a desplazarse por los pasillos evitando que la chica tropezara y en poco tiempo estaban en las mazmorras que Hermione tanto odiaba. El rubio como había hecho otras tantas veces la ató y le quitó la venda de los ojos con cierto anhelo. Ella lo miró expectante.

\- Al final no has sido una mala compañía, Hermione – la ojimiel frunció el ceño ante el comentario del rubio.

\- ¿Tengo que sentirme halagada?

El mortífago no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Cuídate, Granger – le dijo agachándose a su altura pegando su frente con la de ella – Intenta ser feliz y vive.

Tras esas palabras pegó sus labios con los de ella. Al principio fue un beso casto y puro pero cuando ella le mordió el labio y él le dio acceso a su boca sus cuerpos reaccionaron instantáneamente. Sus lenguas se acariciaban y se seducían mientras que Draco le agarraba del pelo pegándola más a él pero cuando se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía esa situación, el rubio la agarró de los hombros y la separó de él. Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y sus cuerpos ardientes. Hermione tenía el pelo revuelto, las mejillas encendidas y una mirada brillante, expectante.

\- No me mires así – ordenó el brujo – Sabes que ahora te haría cosas, muchas cosas y ahora no tengo tiempo para castigarte.

\- Podríamos…

\- Adiós Hermione – dijo mientras se levantaba de su lado y agarraba su varita del bolsillo, y apuntándola murmuró - Bombarda.

El cuerpo de la castaña salió disparado impactando contra la pared con fuerza. Su cuerpo antes limpio de heridas ahora estaba cubierto por pequeñas heridas y grandes cortes. La contempló unos segundos y desapareció dejándola allí inconsciente y herida.

Hermione por su parte sólo veía oscuridad, no escuchaba ni sentía absolutamente nada hasta que una voz empezó a llamarla desesperadamente. Quería responder pero aunque abría la boca no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Las voces cada vez estaban más cerca pero no podía saber de quién se trataba. Finalmente las voces se silenciaron y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de desesperación.

\- Hermione…

Cuando escuchó su voz intentó abrir los ojos, intentó mover los brazos e intentó articular palabra pero todo era inútil. Su olor seguía siendo el mismo que el de tiempo atrás y no pudo evitar respirarlo. Notó como la liberaba de los grilletes y como la cogía en brazos. Sintió como se movían fuera de esa odiosa celda.

\- Todo va a ir bien ahora – susurró – Todo ha terminado.

Y de golpe una luz golpeo su cara con fuerza, radiante. Fue ante la luz del sol que abrió los ojos encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación.

\- Enhorabuena Harry - dijo con voz ronca – Y gracias – articuló antes de perder la conciencia.

Entre sus brazos Harry Potter llevó a su amiga al hospital mágico más cercano. Para la desesperación de la castaña tuvo que ser ingresada durante dos semanas para poder estar completamente recuperada. Cuando le dieron el alta antes de salir tuvo que hacerse unos análisis de prevención y a regañadientes aceptó y pudo volver a sentirse libre. Miró hacia un lado y a otro, y entonces lo vislumbró con un gran ramo de flores entre sus manos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Al verlo corrió y se lanzó en sus brazos.

\- Soy libre – dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer en tu primer día de libertad? – Preguntó el portador de la marca del rayo – Hoy decides tú.

\- Quiero ir a visitarlos – murmuró mirando al suelo – Quiero ir a ver a Ron…

Su amigo la agarró de la mano y se aparecieron en un gran valle. Estaba cubierto por hierba verde frondosa y en el fondo se atisbaba una pequeña cascada. En el suelo se levantaban varias lápidas. Caminaron entre ellas y se pararon en la del medio. En ella se escribía _"Aquí descansa un luchador, un hermano, un amigo y una gran persona por la eternidad. Siempre juntos". _Hermione se agachó y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Apartó la mirada y miró hacía otra lápida pero pronto se dio cuenta de cuantos habían perecido en la batalla.

Fred, Pavarti, Luna, Neville… Y muchos más, entre ellos familias que se habían quedado sin un hijo, sin un marido, sin una madre. Uno de los días en que Harry la visitó le explicó lo que había sucedido en esos dos años que había estado cautiva mientras la guerra aún continuaba. Día tras día luchaban por intentar derrocar al innombrable pero cada noche era mucho peor que la anterior puesto a que muchos no volvían. Algunas de las tumbas se encontraban vacías con la simple intención de intentar encontrar un poco de paz. Harry llegó a perder la esperanza en un momento determinado pero finalmente logró seguir adelante con la ayuda de la pequeña Ginevra Wesley. Cogí el ramo de flores que me había regalado Harry y tumba por tumba deposite una flor agradeciéndoles a todos, conocidos y desconocidos, por habernos ayudado y haber logrado que el futuro fuese mucho mejor.

Los días pasaron, fueron duros, sobre todo al recibir un informe donde decía que había sido víctima de un Imperius. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho por voluntad propia y qué no? ¿En qué momento me dejé llevar y dejé de lado la racionalidad? Había leído una veintena de veces el informe, y aún más información sobre ese hechizo, pero todo era muy confuso. Desde que salió del hospital y fue al valle no había vuelto a salir de casa. Harry era feliz con Ginny y no podía estar en medio todo el rato a pesar de que fuera amiga de ambos, y ver a la pelirroja... Le recordaba demasiado a Ron. Se miró en el espejo y observó detenidamente su pelo enredado, su piel pálida y las ojeras bajo sus ojos. La gente poco a poco estaba recuperando su vida, en cambio ella… Hermione Granger no. Se había rendido a la dejadez, a dejarse morir…

Y el teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Hermione Granger?

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Tenemos los resultados de las pruebas – explicó – Está embarazada.

No pudo decir nada. Sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa y grandes lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras su boca se secaba y una de sus manos se tocaba el vientre.

\- ¿Sigue ahí?

\- Sí, dígame –respondió como pudo.

\- Tiene que venir uno de estos días para empezar con las pruebas…

Dejó de escucharla y recordó las palabras de su captor, fuertes y firmes.

"- _Cuídate, Granger_ – le dijo agachándose a su altura pegando su frente con la de ella – _Intenta ser feliz y vive_." Y por ende recordó el beso. Su mano se desplazó a sus labios y los acarició rememorándolo.

\- ¿Ha entendido todo bien? – preguntó por decima vez la enfermera – La esperamos aquí el jueves a las cuatro de la tarde – dijo antes de colgar.

Muchos preguntaron pero ninguno obtuvo la respuesta a la gran pregunta. ¿Quién era el padre de la criatura que Hermione Jane Granger esperaba? Otros le dijeron que lo mejor que podía hacer era abortar, que era el hijo del diablo, pero ella les sonreía y les decía que jamás lo haría porque para ella ese diablo era un ángel caído del cielo. Cuando Scorpius nació muchos se sorprendieron al ver un color de ojos gris tan poco común y aunque figuraban quien podía ser el padre jamás dijeron absolutamente nada, ni siquiera cuando fue enviado a la casa de las serpientes.

Y sonrió. Draco Malfoy le había hecho cosas horribles pero la había salvado de sí misma y de la oscuridad. Se había vuelto su salvador y le había dado algo que jamás hubiera imaginado: Una razón para vivir. Aunque no había sabido nada de él tras su rescate, tenía la sensación de que seguía vivo y una parte de ella, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, deseaba que fuera así.

Pero algo que Hermione Jane Granger no sabía es que desde las sombras unos ojos grises la seguían, día y noche, buscando el momento de volver a reencontrarse pero estaba vez... Sin posibilidad de escape.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!**_

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido nuestro pequeño regalo para el día del amor y la amistad? Debía de ser en este caso algo breve por reglas del Reto pero eso sí, ha sido intenso. ¿No os parece?

_¡Pero tranquilos!_ Seguimos escribiendo un Dramione bastante largo para regalaros cuando menos os lo esperéis y estoy segura de que captará todos vuestros sentidos...

Aquí viene nuestra pregunta de este día tan especial: _¿Cómo vais a celebrar vosotros San Valentín?_

Esperamos vuestras **respuestas** y **comentarios** del **OS** si os ha gustado.

Gracias por leernos una ves más y recordad un fic con reviws en un fic feliz.

¡Feliz y romántico día... Y hasta muy pronto!


End file.
